


Soul Bonds

by xxHinaAngelxx



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Digimon Adventure 02 AU, F/M, OOC characters, Romance, Slight Adult Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHinaAngelxx/pseuds/xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Takuya was Daisuke's father? What is he doing in Odaibo? Wait! Why is Ken with Daisuke and who is that little girl with them? How did they get to the Digital World in the first place? Why are the new evil Digimon going after Daisuke? What is so special about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 00 Part 01: Changes and Paranoids

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!  
> Claimer: I own the plot and Oc's!
> 
> This is my first Digimon 02x04 crossover story along with my Digimon 02 AU version. This will be more serious version of the Digimon world. It has more violence, language and slight adult themes than the real Digimon anime. Just warning you guys ahead of time.

 

**Soul Bonds**

* * *

_The land was scorched with ashes and destruction. The very smell of the land's destruction and of death sickened him, but at the moment it didn't matter to him. The battered and nearly destroyed body before him was what mattered to him... was what brought a tremendous sorrow and pain squeezing his heart. Despite the dirt and scars that stained the pure being, she was still as beautiful and angelic as he first met her._

_He held her hand like it was made of fragile glass. He never wanted to let go... could never let go! Her small soft hand was like a life-line to him. The mere thought of losing her killed half of his being and soul. In a way, he felt like he had experienced this pain before… only it was much more painful than it was now… He had to shake his head to get away from those confusing thoughts of his past memories he still hasn’t recovered…_

_His full, flaming red eyes looked down at her cracked golden helmet to show her beautiful, yet unusual, white sparkled eyes. They were pure and the beauty of her eyes was something that could not be described of its sheer beauty._

_Her painful gasps and winces pained him. He knew that she knew this as well since she was trying to hide most of the pain that was tormenting her. This was something he loved about the angelic being. She always cared about others more than herself._

_It was this trait that led her to lay closer and closer to death's door by protecting him from that damn Digimon's attack. Guilt weighed his heart and soul, and continued to curse himself for being so care-less._

_"Why...? Why do you always do this... Ophanimon?" He asked needlessly. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks._

_A small painful, yet warm, smile lifted upon those beautiful rose colored lips. Her heavenly eyes sparkled warmly at him despite the growing dim of death colored in her eyes._

_"You know why, my love. You've done the same to me over the years since we have met, especially during this war," Ophanimon answered weakly._

_He grimaced. "That may have been true, Angel, but I never wanted you to sacrifice your life for my sake! Tch...! I never wanted to lose you! I've already lost...!" His voice cracked and stopped before finishing his sentence. He merely brought Ophanimon, his Angel, closer to him in his tight, warm, protective arms._

_Her hand squeezed his hand weakly. She then looked into his sorrowed flamed red eyes. Her other hand trembled as she ran her hands in his blue wild, spiked hair. They just stayed there and lost themselves in the other's beautiful eyes. Their eyes shined with adoration and love._

_Her hand stopped and pulled him down. Slowly, they closed their eyes and brought their lips together for one last passionate time._

 

* * *

**Chapter 00**

**Part 01**

**_Changes and Paranoid_**

* * *

It had been over 10 years since the DigiDestined of the Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon, revived the pure Warrior of Darkness, and the end of their great adventures in the Digital World. They never stopped to communicate to each other and held onto their strong friendship. Now they had a family of their own, and always had "get together day" like a tight knit family.

The DigiDestined had told their families the truths about their adventures when they overheard them or found out by their scars that remained on their skin. It made things easier for them whenever they wanted to talk about the old times of their adventures in the Digital World. There was also an agreement between them all to never tell their future children about the Digital World.

They all feared if there was a possibility for their children to become DigiDestined like them and experience the harsh battles. They never wanted any of their children to go through the same hardships as they did many years ago.

Unfortunately, their worst fears were about to come true in the worst way.

* * *

"Is Dai-chan already set to go?" 24 year old Takuya Kanbara asked, stepping inside his son's room.

His angelic looking wife turned around and smiled gently at him. “He's already done and he had dressed himself this time! I only helped a little. My Dai-chan is becoming a big boy!" She cooed with teasing, twinkled eyes.

"Mom!" His son pouted, blushing heavily upon his mother's words.

His wife merely giggled while Takuya smiled softly upon the adorable scene.

Many events happened after his, his wife and the rest of their DigiDestined friends' adventures. For one, he and his wife started to go out just liked they promised in the Digital World. They dated for about eight years and held a steady relationship. They were the best eight years in Takuya's life. He couldn't find himself living his life without her. It was this that made him decide marriage.

Izumi ‘Zoe’ Orimoto-Kanbara, his loving wife and Warrior of Wind, had grown into a beautiful woman, not only as a woman or wife, but also a wonderful mother. She was once again pregnant with their second child, who could come any time in another month. Her long blond hair was now held in a high pony-tail with a few strands of her hair framed her beautiful face; instead of letting her hair down like she had done when she was an eleven year old. Her crystal blue eyes still shined brilliantly and still held a youthful look. Her body frame held a perfect hour-glass shape with a bust of a C-cup thanks to keeping in shape and from her pregnancy with their son.

Their son, Daisuke ‘Dai’ Kanbara, was the most beautiful baby he ever laid eyes on when he was finally born into his and Zoe's world. His son held most of Takuya's features than Zoe's, but he did held his mother's small button nose, her long lashes, and soft voice whenever Dai sings along with Zoe before going to sleep. Dai inherited his father's messy auburn hair, but had spikes from every direction and tufts of short and long hair framing his face. Dai also had his father's tan skin and wore Takuya's old dark, olive green cap and his old square goggles around his small neck.

What was most different about his son, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's first born children, were his eyes. While the shape of his eyes was Takuya's, it was the color of his eyes that made him, and his friends for that matter, different, yet special. His eyes were colored in deep ruby red, which sparkled with warmth, courage, friendly, and mischief. In fact, it was the same spark that Takuya held in his own deep brown eyes. His son was almost like a carbon copy of himself along with his personality.

He, Takuya, himself had too grown since he had been an eleven year old from his DigiDestined days. The leader of the DigiDestines and Warrior of Flame had grown much taller to a 6 ft. 2 inch in height. His shoulders broadened and held a nice six pack with, but he wasn't _completely_ buffed with a lot of muscles. He still held onto his handsome features over the years with strong jaw and more like an adult, but still looked _far_ younger than he should because of his sparkled eyes and his famous grins. His auburn hair was still messy as ever, but his bangs slightly lengthened near his brown eyes and his hair nearly reached his shoulders. He now wore a red cap with a black flame and still wore a backward like his son. He now worked as a soccer coach in his old middle school of Shibuya, while his wife worked as the owner of her Italian restaurant to show her love for cooking and the culture that was a part of her.

"Daddy, is Enny gonna be there?" Dai asked, looking up at him with expectant and excited eyes.

"Yes, Dai-chan. He, Aniika-chan, Miya-chan, and little Iro-chan are all going to be there," Takuya grinned as he mentioned the children of the DigiDestined Warriors.

"Yay!" Dai shouted happily with his fist raised up in the air. He quickly ran out of his bedroom while shouting, "Come on! Hurry up, mommy, daddy!"

Takuya and Zoe laughed in amusement upon their son's excitement.

"Let's hurry before he ends up breaking something like last time," Zoe said, as Takuya helped her stand on her feet. He knew how difficult it was for Zoe, but he was always there to help ease her burden.

With a chuckle upon the amusing memory his wife brought up, Takuya and Zoe left their son's room and followed after Dai.

-o-

It was amusing, yet adorable on the way to Shibuya Park, where everyone was going to gather in their next reunion as DigiDestine Warriors. His son kept on talking with an excitement bounce on the way, which made everything more lively on the way and not as boring as it would have. It was always refreshing to see how talkable and friendly his son was. Takuya could easily tell his son could easily make friends with many children in school, but he knew that his closest friends were the ones his son truly trusts to show a few of his true personality.

"Daddy, we there yet?" Dai asked, he tried to look ahead by looking out the window.

With a chuckle, Takuya nodded and simply answered, "Yes,"

After finding the right spot to park the car, he and Zoe gotten out of the car, and unpacked the food from the back of the car and unbuckled their hyperactive and excited son. Takuya easily carried the basket, which holds his love's home made food, and took his son's right hand while Zoe took the other.

The Kanbara family easily found the DigiDestines and their family near the middle of the park with a soccer field next to their left. A huge tree stood above them to give them shade and block the heated sun. Although, the heat never bothered Takuya or his son for that matter, but his wife was slightly bothered with the heat especially when her element (wind) wasn't around. Being the Warrior of Flame had its benefits. What confused and worried him, along with the rest of the DigiDestines, was how much his son and the others' children held the same love and calm around their parent's (or parents') element of their Digimon Warrior. They all hoped it was nothing special and just a coincidence.

"You were almost late, _again_ , Takuya," Takuya's best friend and Warrior of Light, Koji, said with a smirk.

Takuya rolled his eyes, while Zoe merely smiled in an amusement.

"Now be nice, Koji," Koji's wife, Miko, said sternly with twinkled eyes.

"She's right, Koji. Don't tease Takuya so much," Koichi, Koji's twin and Warrior of Darkness, chuckled, while his pregnant wife, Jun, looked at their daughter, Aniika, played around with her cousin and friends with a protective gaze in Koichi's arms.

"Either way, it's good to be back together again after being so busy lately," Junpei, or known as JP and Warrior of Thunder, said as he looked out to his happy daughter.

"You got that right," Tomoki, or Tommy, the youngest among the DigiDestined Warriors and the Warrior of Ice, said, his arms around his own wife, Zimu, who held their sleeping one year old son, Iro.

Koji Minamoto hadn't changed much when he was an eleven year old, but still held noticeable changes. He too had grown into a considerable tall height, but, to Takuya's joy and Koji's chagrin, he was slightly shorter than the leader of the DigiDestined. His shoulders and chest broadened, but was still held his slight lean frame and less muscled than Takuya. He still held his signature bandana, but with different colors of silver and white that his wife and son had gifted him for his birthday last year. He still wore dark clothes except now added light silver or white from his twin's and wife's request. So he was now wearing a blue turtle-neck, sleeve-less shirt and loose, baggy silver kneelength shorts.

Miko Yuki Minamoto was an exact opposite of her husband, which still amazed and amused Takuya and the rest of the DigiDestined. She had short, shoulder length green hair with part of the left side of her bangs clipped with a white wolf-shaped hairclip. The rest of her bangs were swept to the right. She had bright silver eyes which always lightened with happiness. She was a beautiful woman with the right body shape. At the moment she was wearing a long dark maroon sun-dress and white sandals.

Koji's wife was one not many would expect for the silent Warrior of Light to fall for, but there had been a background for that. She had a warm personality and held kindness that Koji never expect many people held. She was extremely clutzy at times, which Koji teased his wife about and as a result made her fluster. She would get annoyed and promptly smack her husband, but held no true anger upon the hit. Miko rarely gets angered and when she does... it was a sight to be frightened from, even Koji gets scared!

Ken Minamoto, or Enny as Dai nicknamed his best friend, was their only son at the moment. He wore the bandana Koji used to wear in his younger days in the Digital World, and also tied his short, neat navy blue hair in a small pony-tail and looked even more like his father. Like Daisuke, he too held unnusual eyes that neither parent held. He had bright lavender eyes, which could easily be read of his emotions, but was always calm which was especially true when Dai became his hyperactive moods. He was wearing a white shirt with a black wolf on the back, and blue shorts and black shoes.

Ironically, Ken held most of uncle's personality with a bit of his father and a lot of his mother's personalities. He was always polite and held a calm smile like his uncle instead of a neautral expression that his father held. He had his mother's gentle and kind nature with a bit of his uncle's pessimist and thought about the dark side of any situation. When something was bothering him, he always kept it to himself like Koji, but, like his father, should his best friend (Dai) persisted to reveal them then he eventually gives in. He also holds his father's hidden passion toward others that he loves and cares for. What worried the DigiDestined was Ken's fear of the darkness without anyone being there, and his love for the light. It especially bothered them was how easily he gets easily saddened or sickened whenever he was around people when they were angered, depressed, or any other negative feelings they hold.

Koichi Kimura changed as much as his twin. He too grown considerably and at the same height as his twin, not to mention the same frame as well. His still held his short hair and bangs with a strong jaw and adult features like everyone else in the DigiDestined group. He still had his calm smiles, but the guilt in his eyes were long gone thanks to his wife. He was still as easy going like usual, but there was a more calm and happiness around him thanks to the new found family he had built with the love of his life. He now wore buttoned black shirt with white short sleeves and gray jeans with black shoes.

Jun Motomiya Kimura was a woman that Takuya, Koji, and the rest of the DigiDestined would thank for the rest of their lives. She was strong willed woman, who was filled with passion and held an insight like no other. She was the reason why Koichi was more happy and guilt free than he ever was. She was beautiful woman, who was completely stubborn and could have easily been mistaken as Takuya's sister in a way. Her unnusual maroon hair was messed in spikes, which lengthened to her mid-back. Her eyes sparkled with life in her bright maroon eyes, but was now more calm and more warmer than ever as a mother. She now wore a long a red sun-dress to ease her pregnant stomach of his and Koichi's second child, who could be born anytime this month. She wore white sandals for her feet.

Jun made sure Koichi doesn't get depressed, and was the one who would easily pick up what other people's troubled mind. If someone was in need of help, she would confidentally helped them without hesitation. She was a woman who easily wore her heart in her sleeve for many to see and it was this that made Koichi fall for the strong willed woman. Not to mention, she held a humor that always brightened Koichi's depression or troubled moments.

Aniika Kimura was their first born child and pretty young girl. She held her father's navy blue hair, which reached her shoulders with a few spikes on top of her head like her mother. Her bangs were maroon like her mother's colored hair and were swept on opposite sides of her forehead like her father's. Like her cousin and Dai, her eyes were unlike any of her parents, but held the same sparkle as her mother. They were shining color of the sunset of twilight. She wore long sleeve gray shirt and black shorts with white shoes.

She held most of her mother's strong willed personality around her friends, but gets easily shy around strangers. She's always glued to her cousin, Ken, a lot like their fathers. What worried the DigiDestined once again, was her calm and love for darkness especially during the night, but sometimes weakened during the day from time to time which explains her pale skin and shaded sunglasses.

Junpei ‘JP’ Shibayama had changed a lot in the past years since his DigiDestined adventures. He still held his natural cameral-brown spiked hair with a few strands of hair into bangs near his eyes, which were still warm chocolate brown. He now held a muscular built after excersising his body, and was much taller than everyone in the group of 6 ft. and 5 inches. He now wore a sleeve-less black shirt and white baggy jeans. For his feet, he wore green sandals. He wore a lightening bolt shaped pierced earing in his left earing that was gifted to him by his departed wife. He was a handsome man now and a single father.

It had been difficult for the man after losing the love of his life from child labor, but Takuya and the rest of the DigiDestined had been there to pull him through. In fact, JP had become more determined to be the best father for his only child and daughter, Miya. She was all he had left of his wife, and was relieved to see most of his wife's appearance in his daughter. He loved her and more overprotective of his daughter, which was understandable. It also greatly amuses Takuya whenever a boy gets near Miya... well, let’s say the boy never went near the young Shibayama again. JP was easy on Dai and Ken because he trusted the boys more than any of the other boys in the world.

Miya Shibayama was definitely a cute girl, so Takuya could understand JP's overprotective nature toward his daughter. Her long lavender hair was braided in a small, thin braid with her bangs framed cutely on her forehead and round face. Again, like her three friends, her eyes were also unusual. Her eyes were a sharp ember color like that of an eagle, which made her look older than she was supposed to appear. She also seemed to love thunder, lightning, and anything else that had to do with electricity, which was the same element JP held his power as the Warrior of Thunder.

Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi had really changed from the beginning as a DigiDestined. He had grown into a handsome young man, who still held innocence in his eyes with a pinch of mischief despite the harsh battles and sacrifices from the Digital World. His skin now held a peached tan skin instead of his pale skin when he was a child. He held a muscular, lean frame and held more confidence in himself. He also wore a wide headband instead of his yellow hat he wore when he was eight. The headband was sky-blue with a white snow flake that his wife had given him a few years back. His chest-nut hair was slightly more untidy than it used to be, which covered a bit of his headband. The length of his hair reached near his broad shoulders. He wore a white, high collared shirt with three buttons on the top, but only two were unbuttoned. He wore baggy brown, knee length shorts with big pockets.

Zumi Tenshi Himi was the most kindest and naivest woman in the group with a mother aura around her. She could easily calm many and held innocense like no other, which made Tommy overprotective of his beautiful wife. She was a honest woman who tells no lies, but definitely worrries toward others even to strangers like a pure angel. Not to mention she held a patience like a saint that the whole group adored the young woman, and knew she was the perfect woman for the DigiDestineds' "little brother".

She had unusual, long white hair like the snow, which made the DigiDestined guess that it was one of the reasons she stood out to Tommy because of his element toward ice. Her eyes were wide, child-like, and motherly warm sea-green eyes. They definitely mirrored the calm seas. She was a bit petite, making her appear more fragile. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped white top and a long yellow skirt. For feet, she wore white sandals.

In Zumi's arms was Tommy's and her son, Iro Himi. He was a cute baby who held Tommy's chest-nut hair that was now showing during the year since he was born. He was small and precious to everyone in the group, even their children. What was beginning to frighten everyone was that his eyes were also unusual and nothing like Tommy's or Zumi's eye color. They were bright yellow, which held more warmth and innocence than any other baby. They weren't ember like Miya's, but actually _yellow_ like the sun.

"I still can't believe that it has been oever ten years since we became DigiDestined," Zoe sighed after Takuya helped her sit down next to Koichi and Jun.

Takuya silently agreed with his wife. He then looked to the left where their children were happily interracting. He watched in amusement as Miya teased his son while Dai pouted at his amused best friend, Ken, and the giggling Kimura, Aniika. The Kanbara Senior too couldn't believe how time past by for the DigiDestined since they were sent to the Digital World. He knew for a fact that the rest of the DigiDestined couldn't believe it either. They were all grown into adults with a family of their own. The adventure they all experienced had already made them grow much faster than most children their age at the time; both mentally and physically. If you were to look closer into any of their eyes, you would have seen an aged edge that's been through many battles.

He watched his son panic over an unconscious Aniika from being too close to her "secret crush". His eyes never left his son as his other two friends laughed while his son scream in annoyance at them with confused ruby eyes. His heart warmed upon the laughter and smiles between the children. It was a sight he never wanted to be ruined by anything. As much as he missed the many Digimon that he and the other DigiDestined befrinded through their adventure... he never wanted to go back again if it ever put Dai into danger, especially from the many enemies he and his friends had made.

A familiar thin, large hand landed on his right shoulder. Takuya didn't need to turn around to know who that hand belonged to.

"You seem to be out of it," Koji commented with a light frown. "More than usual. What's the matter? What are you so tense about?"

Takuya shook his head. "Nothing really. Just thinking how much I don't ever want Dai-chan to experience what _we_  had gone through in the Digital World,"

Koji looked at his friend with a soft understanding, but Takuya knew that his best friend could detect that he turned the subject away from his second question.

"I'm... pretty sure our children never will become DigiDestined and go through the hard battles that we've been through. I don't want my son to experience any of that and neither does Zoe, JP, or Tommy. The opening to go to the Digital World is closed, and we don't have any of our D-Tectors. Now, will you quit dodging my last question!" Koji finished with a glare.

"Well..." Takuya started and looked at Koji, hesitantly.

The Warrior of Flame didn't know how to explain the Warrior of Light of guarded of his tense attitude. How could he explain the dreaded feeling that he had been feeling since he looked into his son's ruby eyes when Dai had been born into the world? He felt like something was about to happen to his son whether he liked it or not. This put him on guard over the past four years toward his son.

He hid his fears from the others and blamed it on nerves and paranoid. Unfortunately, this didn't calm him or put him off his guard. It didn't help when Dai now had to go to pre-school and leave him there. He was secretly overprotective of Dai more than he let on.

Zoe easily saw through his conflicted emotions and helped ease his nerves, but he knew his beautiful wife was also feeling the awful dread spreading in their hearts over their son.

Takuya wasn't really surprised that Koji was finally mentioning his guarded behavior because he had noticed his friend's suspicious expression for awhile. Not to mention, he wasn't sure if he _could_ hide it now. The dread and worry just increased today. These were instincts he had gained over the years from his adventures in the Digital World. He usually felt these dreaded instincts when something horrible was about to happen that would be beyond his control.

"Well? What is it?" Koji narrowed his eyes and his voice sounded tense. It was as if he too suddenly felt the ominous feeling of dread.

Takuya turned to his best friend with a grim and serious expression. He opened his mouth to finally tell Koji his concern until a terrifying scream from their children stopped him and chilled his blood. His face paled and his heart jumped in fear from the name the children screamed that was expressed in fear and terror.

"DAISUKE!"

* * *

_About 20 minutes ago_

"Enny!" Daisuke called out his best friend's nickname. His eyes shined in excitement upon seeing Ken, Aniika, or Anii for short, and Miya, who was also nicknamed as Mi-chan.

"Dai! You made it," Ken smiled.

"Yup! Would not miss this!" Daisuke said, grinning widely and jumping with great excitement like the hyperactive four year old he was.

"That was still a close call, Dai," Mi-chan smirked with amused eyes.

"Call? I was not call anyone," Daisuke blinked, looking at his smart and older friend.

"She means you almost did not make it on time, Dai," Ken explained, being another intelligent friend of Daisuke's, but never showed his genious mind other than his family and friends.

"Oh," Daisuke looked at Mi-chan with a cute pout. "Why you not say so, Mi-chan!"

Mi-chan merely rolled her ember eyes at her pouting friend and his horrible grammer.

Anii giggled at the whole exchange, which drove Daisuke's attention at her.

"Not funny, Twilight-chan!" Daisuke pouted even further.

Anii's face suddenly turned red all of a sudden. Daisuke looked at his friend with worried and wary eyes from the sudden color change.

 _'Oh no! Please not tell me she mad at me!'_ Daisuke begged fearfully. He had seen many girls go red like that, but that was when they were angered... well, except for Anii now that he thought about it. At least... he hoped so.

"You ok, Iika-chan?" Daisuke asked, hesitantly walked closer to his red faced friend and put his hand on top of her forehead, which was behind her maroon bangs.

Then, much to Daisuke's confusion and panic, Anii suddenly fainted.

"EH? Iika-chan?" Daisuke shouted, panicked. He hovered over his unconscious friend.

Ken and Mi-chan laughed from the whole event much to Daisuke's annoyance.

"Why you laugh?" Daisuke shouted.

"Nothing," Ken managed to get out calmly, but held onto an amusing smirk that mirrored Daisuke's godfather, Koji.

"You should be used to this by _now_ , Dai," Mi-chan said, still giggly as she walked toward Anii's unconscious form. "This has been happening since you saved her from those bullies,"

Daisuke frowned. It was true from what his friend said, but he still couldn't understand _why_.

"Come on, Dai. Let's play while Mi-chan wakes up Anii-chan," Ken said, heading toward the soccer field.

The ruby eyed Kanbara blinked then quickly grinned and ran after his best friend.

The two best friends played a bit till they were joined with Mi-chan and a conscious Anii. The children had fun like they usually were whenever they were together.

After sometime passing the soccer ball around, Daisuke noticed something from the corner of his eye. Up in the calm blue sky from a bit further away where he and his friends were. It looked like a small thin crack ripped the sky, which confused the young boy. He stopped and squints his eyes to get a closer look, and watched in fascination and, for some reason, fearfully as the crack slightly widened. His ruby eyes widened when he saw something pushing out of the crack. The wind around him suddenly chilled, as if the wind was warning him of immediate danger coming his way.

"Daisuke?" He heard Ken ask with a worried tone.

Daisuke didn't bother to answer, or paid him any attention, but held his eyes on the beautiful, yet scary, creature descended down and headed their way. In fact, Daisuke shuddered, his menacing and cold eyes seemed to look right at him despite the creature still being slightly far from him and his family and friends!

"Dai-kun?" He now heard Anii ask.

Mi-chan frowned and turned where Daisuke was looking at, which Daisuke briefly noted along with Ken.

By the time they finally saw what the young Kanbara was looking at - it was too late. Before anyone knew it, the dark creature roughly grabbed Daisuke while his friends looked up with fearful, widened eyes.

"DAISUKE!"

_To be continued..._


	2. Fears Coming True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time:
> 
> "Well? What is it?" Koji narrowed his eyes and his voice sounded tense. It was as if he too suddenly felt the ominous feeling of dread.
> 
> Takuya turned to his best friend with a grim and serious expression. He opened his mouth to finally tell Koji his concern until a terrifying scream from their children stopped him and chilled his blood. His face paled and his heart jumped in fear from the name the children screamed that was expressed in fear and terror.
> 
> After sometime passing the soccer ball around, Daisuke noticed something from the corner of his eye.
> 
> By the time they finally saw what the young Kanbara was looking at - it was too late. Before anyone knew it, the dark creature roughly grabbed Daisuke while his friends looked up with fearful, widened eyes.
> 
> "DAISUKE!"

**Soul Bonds**

* * *

 

 _Despite the painful injuries he obtained from fighting another Mega level Kage Digimon, he did not stop himself to rest. His eyes were hardened with determination to get to_ him _to stop the un-ending war that has been going on after_ they _saved the Digital World many Digi eons ago. For many Digi centuries, he slept in his sealed slumber that the Royal Knights sealed him away in fear of his strong power._

_Now he was free, only to end up helping the Digital World once more with no memory of his previous life other than the final battle he had many Digi eons ago. It did not help when the love of his life died in his arms not too long ago. The pain of losing her hurt like nothing else. Not even the gashes and wounds could ever rival the pain he was feeling in his broken heart._

_He had to end this war now!_

_He grunted at the jolt of pain that kept prickling his body. Blood nearly soaked his battled scarred body. He did not bother to try to heal his wounds since his power within was slowly healing them, but it would not fully heal until the next day or two._

_"You really are becoming a painful thorn a mi Maestro (to my Master),"_

_He stilled upon hearing that familiar cold, Spanish accent voice. He turned his head a bit with his bloody, blue bangs shadowing his raged, fire colored eyes. His eyes landed upon that familiar black and silver helmet with the familiar black horns on the priest-like helmet._

_"So I've been told, and I am to presume that_ he _," He spat the word with no respect but in hatred and rage, which he knew will anger the Digimon before him. "Had send you to finish me off like the rest of_ his _Kage Guardians that have failed to do before you,"_

 _He could see the Digimon's black wings bristled in anger. "That's_ exactly _what I plan to do, but_ I'm _not going to fail. Unlike most of the under Kage Guardians you have defeated, I_ did _destroyed two of your best amigos (friends)," He finished smugly with a smirk in place._

_His molded flamed eyes raged into a chaotic Hazard, which mirrored his diseased older brother's power._

_"You…!" He glared with hatred at the amused Ultimate Digimon. Having enough of the smirk and the creature who deleted two of his best friends._

_With a blink, he vanished from the Shadow Digimon's sight and quickly clawed one of his black wings and tore it with blank eyes. He faintly heard the pained screams coming out of his foe's mouth. As much as he wanted to enjoy the pained screams escape the once cold and mostly calm Ultimate Digimon, he just wanted to get rid of the Digimon while giving as much pain and torture he could inflict the dark Digimon. It would not be easy since his foe was definitely a powerful enemy to be recognized. Not to mention, he was not even in his Mega form yet._  

_"Let's get this over with!" He said coldly as his flaming eyes glowed._

* * *

**Chapter 00**

**Part 02**

**_Fears Coming True_**

* * *

 

Everyone, especially Takuya and the DigiDestines, stared in horror upon a familiar looking dark version of MagnaAngemon. In the Digimon's grasp was his son, Dai, squirming and fighting to get out of the Digimon's grasp. The dark Digimon looked down at everyone bellow with a cold expression despite most of his face covered by his helmet.

"What's a Digimon doing here?" Takuya heard Koji mutter as he looked up at his godson with worried eyes.

"Daisuke!" Ken shouted worriedly, while giving a glare at the dark angel Digimon that mirrored his father's glare.

Miya and Aniita stayed close to the Warrior of Light's son, and looked up at their friend with worried and feared eyes.

All of the DigiDestines stood with tense, guarded stances, except for Zoe, who sat down with Miko, Jun, and Zumi. Takuya could not believe his eyes and was beginning to understand his paranoid feelings. No matter where they go, the DigiDestines would always remain tied to the Digital World.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Dai shouted with a growl as he struggled from the Digimon's clutches. His ruby eye slightly darkened that showed his frustration and was beginning to get angry.

"Let my son go!" Takuya ordered with a low and dangerous voice, a voice he had not used in years. He could feel the fire burning inside him grow once more as he looked straight toward the dark version of MagnaAngemon.

"That is an order I will not obey," The dark angel Digimon said coldly with a faint Spanish accent.

"Just _who_ are you?" Koji asked, his jaw tightened and his body tense.

"And what do you want with Dai-chan?" Koichi asked with blank, yet angered eyes.

"You DigiDestines should already know an idea who I am," The Digimon answered as he tightened his hold on Dai, who immediately winced. Takuya's expression darkened upon noticing the pain the Digimon was inflicting from his hold. "I'm KageMagnaAngemon; the shadow and dark version of MagnaAngemon. I am the moon, la luna, while MagnaAngemon is the sun, el sol. As to why I need this child...I am not obliged to tell you,"

"Not obliged?" Koichi frowned. "So then, you have a master and were ordered to capture Dai-chan. I'm right aren't I?"

Takuya and everyone else, except to the confused children, widened their eyes and looked up at KageMagnaAngemon with wary eyes.

"…You are quite intelligent, Warrior of Darkness. I, indeed, do have a Master. What he plans to do with the boy, even _I_ do not know what he will do with him," KageMagnaAngemon said.

"So you're saying the Digital World is in danger once more?" Tommy asked, standing guard in front of their wives.

"What about the Celestial Digimon? They would never let you come anywhere near the gateway to the human world," Koji said.

Takuya's eyes widened and realized what Koji said was true. After all, the Three Celestial Digimon were the rulers of the Digital World, and they would have never allowed a single Digimon to cross the border gates to the human world.

"I suppose you _can_ say that the Digital World is in danger, but not yet. In fact, it had already _been_ in danger a few Digi centuries ago. Everything has changed since you DigiDestines last been to the Digital World. In fact, all three of the Celestial Digimon have been deleted Digi eons ago," KageMagnaAngemon said coolly.

Takuya and the rest of the DigiDestines looked up at the dark Digimon in pure horror.

"What?" JP shouted in shock.

"How can that be?" Tommy asked.

Koji and Koichi expressions grimaced.

Takuya bit his bottom lip and let his bangs shadow his eyes. Shock was an understatement to all of the DigiDestines and Takuya knew it. The 24-year-old Kanbara couldn't help but think back the time when Seraphimon sacrificed himself to protect them from Mercurymon then turned back into a DigiEgg. He wasn't sure if Seraphimon would be able to reborn as quickly as last time along with Ophanimon and Cherubimon.

"Is that why you can come into the human world?" Zoe asked KageMagnaAngemon, while looking at her squirming son with worried and concerned eyes.

"Not…exactly," The Digimon answered with a frown. "If all Digimon can pass through the borderline between the Digital World and the human world, mi Maestro (my Master) would have come instead of me. The hero and son of AncientGreymon and AncientKazemon who first defeated mi Maestro had made sure to seal away the gateway by his hidden powers he unlocked to protect the humans and Digimon,"

' _Son of AncientGreymon and AncientKazemon?'_ Takuya looked up at KageMagnaAngemon with a slight startled expression.

He knew he wasn't the only one shocked upon those words by the rest of the DigiDestines' own shocked expressions were to go by.

"Now if that is all, I have to take my leave and deliver this _niño_ to my Maestro," KageMagnaAngemon said as all eight of his black wings began to spread a bit further back.

"What? Wait!" Zoe shouted in distressed.

"You can't just take him!" Tommy shouted indigently.

"Bring him back!" Ken suddenly shouted.

"Bring back my son _now_!" Takuya growled, as one eye suddenly changed to crystal blue and the other was flaming red. "I will not have you take my son while I'm around, KageMagnaAngemon!"

KageMagnaAngemon suddenly stopped and looked down at Takuya's calm, yet raged eyes. The Warrior of Flame noticed a calculated expression as the Digimon looked down at him thoughtfully.

"My Maestro was right about you," KageMagnaAngemon said with a dark, grim expression. "You are definitely going to cause us major problems if we don't eliminate you,"

The leader of the DigiDestines could hear everyone gasp and noticed their horror stricken, pale expressions. He remained calm as he looked at Shadow Angel Digimon with no fear expressed anywhere in his body language or expression. He wasn't foolish nor was he going to cower before the powerful Ultimate Digimon when he had a son to protect, who was now looking down at his father with worried and fearful eyes.

"I will finish you off quickly," KageMagnaAngemon said as he changed into his dark battle mode.

"Takuya/Uncle Takuya!" Everyone shouted in worry while JP quickly brought the children closer to Tommy and the worried mothers.

"DADDY!" Dai cried out, and was engulf in a sudden golden aura, which hit the dark Digimon.

Takuya watched in shock as KageMagnaAngemon flew roughly toward the ground from the powerful aura, which the ground exploded and made a small crater. He took his attention away where KageMagnaAngemon landed back toward his son, who was now floating in the air with two golden wings on his back. What unsettled and worried him were his son's golden eyes instead of the usual ruby red.

"D-Dai?" Ken asked, hesitantly.

Dai didn't answer. Instead, he slowly closed his eyes and brought his golden wings wrap loosely around him. He started to glow slowly as everyone watched with transfixed faces until Takuya heard KageMagnaAngemon rise from the crater. He could easily detect the bruises and small scratches, but what really caught his attention was the huge burn from the Digimon's heaving chest and right cheek. His once clean helmet was completely dirty with a few scratched marks, and held a crack from the left side of the helmet.

Takuya tensed, and from the corner of his eye, he noticed Koji tense along with him, when KageMagnaAngemon looked up at his floated wings son.

"So that's why Maestro wanted the boy," KageMagnaAngemon said in disbelief, shock and…hatred?

The dark emotion alone made him alert and ready to stop the Digimon from going anywhere near his son again.

Before KageMagnaAngemon could even charge toward Takuya's son, golden chains suddenly wrapped around the dark Digimon from Dai's wings. Dai's bangs from the middle of his forehead parted to show a bright golden symbol of an eight-pointed star with red fire-like lines around the star and an indigo wind lines lit lightly in the middle.

"Gh! Th-that mark…!" KageMagnaAngemon said through his struggle against the chains.

Dai soon cupped his hands with his eyes still closed. The golden star on his forehead started to brighten even brighter and everyone watched in awe as different colored lights appeared in his cupped hands. Orange, red, light green, white, purple, sky-blue, black, lavender, and yellow colored auras were beautifully wrapped in a ball that Dai somehow created.

Despite the light show, Takuya and he knew the rest of the DigiDestines felt the immense power coming from the orb. What confused the Kanbara was the familiarity he felt from its power, especially his son's golden aura, and the orange, red, and lime green in the orb.

"Ngh! N-no! I have to stop him!" KageMagnaAngemon roared as he struggled even further, which nearly cracked the chains.

Seeing this Takuya immediately ran toward the struggled Digimon and held him down. Gritting his teeth from the further struggle KageMagnaAngemon was thrashing about until Koji came to help, which eased Takuya's burden.

As they held KageMagnaAngemon down, Takuya watched as his son began to open his golden eyes and saw four lights of orange, red, lime green, white, and sky-blue left the orb. Takuya watched as three out of the five headed the same direction while the other two head both opposite directions. Taking his eyes away from them, especially the orange, red, and lime green auras, and watched in shock when the other auras went straight toward the other children.

"Ken!"

"Aniika!"

"Miya!"

"Iro!"

Everyone watched in horror as the aura surrounded them like Dai and their eyes glowed. Ken's eyes was dark purple. Aniika's eyes glowed completely black like the darkness Takuya was _very_ familiar with from the Digital World many years ago. Miya's eyes was bright lavender with a hawk-like look in them. Iro's eyes, from what Takuya could make out from Zumi's arms, were bright blue with a tint of white.

Like Dai, their aura around them charged toward the struggled Digimon. Takuya and Koji immediately moved out of the way. With widened eyes, Takuya watched as the chains the children made from their aura and brought KageMagnaAngemon down to the ground easily.

Takuya looked up at his son with worried eyes. Not only his son, but also the rest of the children. He felt a sudden chill when he noticed that all of the children held a symbol mark like his son somewhere in their body parts, but with different symbols than what Dai possessed. Ken had it on the back of his right hand, which he lifted as he manipulated the purple aura. Miya's was on the back of her left hand, which she too lifted her hand to manipulate her own aura to hold KageMagnaAngemon. Aniika's mark was on the left side of her chest where her heart was located. Iro's mark was right on the very middle of his small chest.

The bright golden aura from his son took his sudden attention as well as everyone else's. Dai's golden wings spread up apart and cupped his hand once again. This time, he brought out a golden orb in his hands and looked down at KageMagnaAngemon with a sudden frown.

" **You never give up, do you…KageMagnaAngemon,"** A different, deeper voice said with a growl coming out of the Warrior of Flame's son.

KageMagnaAngemon's struggle suddenly stopped. Takuya watched in worry and confusion upon his son's sudden change of voice, and the shock and recognition expressed upon KageMagnaAngemon's body language as he looked up at Dai.

"You…! Ngh! How is that possible?" KageMagnaAngemon shouted in disbelief.

" **I may have sacrificed myself to stop that bastard you call 'Master', but it doesn't mean that I am gone!"** The possessed Dai shouted with a dragon-like growl. **"Remember my power, KageMagnaAngemon? I would bet your Master felt it in the Digital World,"**

"Gh…Ngh! My Maestro _will_ have the boy! You may have the Ancient Warriors' gifts and blessings, but it doesn't mean anything! My Maestro will win this upcoming war! The Dark Masters are reawakening along with many other powerful dark Digimon you, the Celestial Digimon, the DigiDestines, and even the Ancient Warriors once defeated will rise again! You can't do anything to stop it!" KageMagnaAngemon shouted.

" **That may be true,"** The possessed Dai admitted then narrowed his eyes at KageMagnaAngemon. **"But you forget one thing! This boy here can fight and defeat them all! For this boy here is _my_ reincarnation! He has full access to my power!"**

He then launched the golden orb toward the chained Shadow Angel Digimon. It didn't necessarily harmed KageMagnaAngemon but summoned a golden portal bellow the Digimon. Everyone, except for the trance children, were transfixed as the angered Digimon sunk down the portal.

"Where are you taking me!" KageMagnaAngemon asked before he started to sink even further.

" **Back to the Digital World!"** The possessed Dai answered.

"Th-this isn't over! I'm…¡Voy a agarrar a ese chico y me voy a econtrar a dos de sus hermanos que están en este mundo tan bien!" KageMagnaAngemon shouted, suddenly changed his speech into Spanish in his last sentence.

The golden possessed Dai tensed and narrowed his golden eyes further toward the Digimon with a frown. This made Takuya wonder if whoever was possessing his son knew what KageMagnaAngemon said.

"¡Sé todo sobre tus hermanos! ¡Su hermano meyor sacrifice para usted! ¡Y dos te tus hermanitos murieron porque _usted_ no había protegido les! We _will_ come back and win this war for sure! Todo qué amaras will die by our hands! Esos _niños_ don't stand a chance against us!" KageMagnaAngemon shouted.

The possessed Dai glared at the Digimon with raged eyes. **"You will not go anywhere near _them_! These children are much stronger than you think! The DigiDestines will make sure to protect their children from any harm you Shadow and Dark Digimon your _Master_ sends. This time, the Warriors will participate the battle unlike last time! So don't get overconfident!"** He growled angrily at KageMagnaAngemon.

The Digimon didn't say anything but merely smirked at Takuya's possessed son, which didn't bode well for the senior Kanbara. With that last foreboding smirk, KageMagnaAngemon was gone – back to the Digital World. This worried him because Takuya knew that as soon as KageMagnaAngemon was back into the Digital World, the Digimon would immediately go to his Master and tell him about their children.

Apparently, he was not the only one who thought of that because as soon as the Digimon was gone Koji rounded toward his possessed son with that all too familiar – suspicious glare.

"Why did you send KageMagnaAngemon back to the Digital World? Do you not think that as soon as he was send back to the Digital World he will tell his 'Master' about our children, especially Dai? Why didn't you just destroy him?" Koji demanded.

P-Dai (Possessed Dai) blinked and looked down at Koji in surprise. **"Ah…so _you're_ Koji Minamoto, the Warrior of Light,"** He said, who looked suddenly sad to the Warrior of Flame. **"No wonder Lobomon had chosen you to be his successor,"**

Takuya narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He's gotten the feeling that P-Dai wanted to add more than Lobomon's successor.

' _Well, I know he won't answer that,'_ Takuya thought.

"Who or what are you?" Zoe demanded, drawing P-Dai's and everyone else's attention. "What has happened to my son and the rest of the children? What have you done to them?"

P-Dai looked at Zoe with a blink then looked sadly at her, as if she reminded him of someone. **"Nothing is wrong with your son or any of the children. Their past selves are only slightly controlling them by a minimum, along with their hidden power I've given and unlocked inside them. Right now, your son and his friends are merely sleeping in their mind to protect them from the Darkness from reaching them. Therefore, they won't have any memory to what has occurred. The less they knew, the longer they prolong their destiny and don't start their adventure early,"** P-Dai said softly. **"It was actually a good thing you had never told the children about the Digital World,"**

"You still haven't answered my questions," Koji said irritably.

" **I thought they were obvious,"** P-Dai sighed. **"But then again, you DigiDestines never awakened your powers at such a young age like these children. I _can_ easily destroy him, but that will require awakening more of my power to do that. Daisuke can't handle the amount of power if I did. Should I even attempt to use it, it will only cause a great deal of strain in Daisuke's body along with his soul. The amount of power would surely kill the boy. Besides, I didn't make it easy for KageMagnaAngemon. I had send him to an uneasy location in the Digital World, and with the damage I already sustained, it will only slow him down on his task to go to his _Master_ ,"** He spat the word once again. **"I only closed the gateway as much as I could so you still have time,"**

"Time? What do you mean it will give them time?" Jun asked, looking worriedly at Koichi and the rest of the DigiDestines.

 **"For the DigiDestine Warriors to regain their power they had locked away after their adventures from defeating Lucemon. This way, they can still fight here in the human world, and use their locked Spirits to fight as they used to in the Digital World. Dangers await your children, DigiDestines. If you don't find a way to unlock your _Spirit_ _Power_ you gained from both of your Spirit Digimon…then I'm afraid you might involve more children to protect the Digital World and have your children to fight alone alongside these children,"** P-Dai answered grimly.

"What?" Tommy shouted in shock.

"How are we supposed to do that?" JP asked.

P-Dai smiled. **"You _know_ how to do it. Deep inside you, you know that is true. It won't be easy I'll admit, but if you _don't_ …you will leave your children to face these enemies alone in their adventures like you, DigiDestines, have once experienced on your own adventures many years ago,"** P-Dai said.

Takuya flinched upon those words – the DigiDestines' worst fear.

 **"Your love and determination to protect your family will be your boost to unlock your powers. For now, I'll leave the children in your care. _Don't_ tell them to what has occurred today or about the Digital World just yet. They're not ready nor are they ready to unlock their powers I have once again locked in their souls. Goodbye and good luck,"** P-Dai said with one final smile.

With that, as soon as Takuya's son floated son descended to the ground, the golden aura and wings vanished and his once golden eyes turned back to its original ruby red. His eyes drooped then fell to the floor unconscious with a thud.

Takuya and the rest of the worried parents ran (or fussed over their child in Zumi's case) toward their unconscious children, whom the Warrior of Flame noticed that the rest of the children besides Dai were also knocked unconscious with the aura gone just as quickly, even poor little Iro. When he reached toward his son, Takuya immediately brought Dai straight to his protective arms. He looked down and was relieved to see that nothing was physically wrong with his son. It didn't last long though, when his stressed and worried wife came over and checked their son through.

As soon as Zoe brushed their son's bangs, Takuya saw the same mark that once glowed not that long ago. He would later find out that his friends' children too held the same different mark where he saw on their children.

This would only confirm Takuya's and the DigiDestines' worst fears and nightmare had only just begun.

* * *

 

It's been four years since that incident in Shibuya Park. Jun Kimura's husband and his friends trained endlessly to unlock their powers from within during the next few months when they had the time. It was worrisome for the wives and mothers, but they understood as none of the many women would in the world. They were strong willed women. Jun, Miko, and Zumi believed in their husbands' strength to protect their children from the upcoming danger.

Jun was the first to notice her friend's, Zoe, restless and nervous behavior. She fully understood why. With her pregnancy in the way and still a month a way of labor, Zoe could not participate the training along with her husband and fellow DigiDestines. Fortunately, the other women made sure to keep her company and kept her busy to take care of the rest of the children. For Jun knew that their children were going to get curios about their father's busy behavior.

It did not take long until Jun and Zoe finally gave birth with their newborn children. The first to be into labor had been, obviously, Jun. Poor Koichi, he had been a nervous wreck once more and it did not help when Aniita found out about her new sibling was coming that day. Luckily, Koichi was much calmer than last time to drive the way for Jun with their daughter fretting and worrying over her mother.

Everyone was there to support them, especially Koji. They all waited until they finally stopped hearing Jun's yelling and cursing, which everyone made sure none of the children overheard them.

Jun gave birth of their first and newborn son. He was most unusual, yet cute baby Jun had given birth that she felt proud to bring into the world. His name was Setsu.

Finally, a few weeks after that incident, Zoe was next to go into labor. From what Zoe had told Jun, both Takuya and Dai were both frantic with worry. She wished she could have seen the amusing sight as she had remembered seeing her own husband's nervous and worried behavior for Aniita and little Setsu.

Zoe had given birth to her and Takuya's first and newborn daughter. It seemed, like Dai who inherited his father's looks, that their daughter held most of her mother's looks with Zoe's shaped eyes but with Takuya's colored eyes. She was beautiful to the Kanbaras. Her name was Kiya.

When Jun looked at Dai during that day, she knew instantly that he would forever protect his new little sister, and would risk anything to protect her. She just knew that he was going to be one of those _very_ overprotective older brothers. She felt sorry for any boy who would hurt, or try to date his precious little sister.

During the four years, Jun watched as the two new members of the family grow. Setsu was like the opposite of Koichi, but ironically, held Koji personality. This amused everyone in the group, especially toward the twins. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise to see the Kimura and the Minamato children were pretty close to one another like they were triplets, or two older siblings with their younger brother. Despite her son being so cold to everyone, she could see the change and warm passionate side of her son toward his friends and family, anyone who was close to him.

Kiya grew to be a wonderful and kind girl just like her mother. Moreover, just as Jun predicted, Dai was definitely overprotective of her, but she and everyone else could see his compassion and kindness toward his little sister. Jun could see the pride in Takuya's and Zoe's eyes toward their son. She too felt the same way when she noticed her own son being protective in his own way toward his older sister.

Then there was Iro, the oldest of the three younger children. He had grown to be kind and honorable boy that everyone loved. He was also one that Setsu and Kiya always seemed to rely on in their little trio group when the older children weren't around. Jun could see the warm personality inside the boy, which was not a big surprised considering who his parents were.

They were not the only children who changed. Aniita, Ken, Dai, and Miya had changed over the years, but not much unlike Setsu, Iro, and Kiya. Dai's only noticeable change was the square bandage on his left cheek and now wore a pair of golden fingerless gloves. Where he had gotten his bandaged cheek, no one, besides the Kanbara, knew how he had gotten it. Not even Ken knew. He had also grown taller, especially with all soccer practice he had with Ken. Like Dai, Ken also grew and, like his father, his hair slightly lengthened from the small low ponytail he held four years ago. Aniita's short navy hair was now shoulder length, while Miya now held half of her long hair clipped at the back of her head.

Now after four years, the older children grown and just as P-Dai requested, they never told their children what had occurred in Shibuya Park four years ago or about the Digimon. Jun could only hope that the DigiDestines were able to unlock their powers fully to help protect their children of the danger ahead.

What she didn't expect was that their children's destiny and the danger came much earlier than she and everyone else expected.

-o-

"You be careful, alright?" Koichi said as he kissed Jun on the lips, much to the children's chagrin and much to her amusement.

"Ew! Uncle Koichi/Dad!" The children shouted as they made a face, even Ken, Iro, and Setsu.

Jun giggled. "Don't worry, we'll be fine! Miko and Zumi are too busy helping around Zoe's restaurant, while you, Zoe, Takuya, Koji, Tommy and JP get going on your 'business'," She smiled. She and Koichi knew that "business" was actually to continue training on unlocking their full powers. They were only at least 26% of unlocking them from what they've told her, Miko, and Zumi. She could only hope they made in time.

"See you later, dad!" Aniita and Setsu shouted animatedly.

"We'll see you soon, Uncle Koichi!" Ken, Dai, Kiya, Miya, and Iro waved.

Koichi smiled.

-o-

She didn't know when she started to feel that something was horribly wrong. All she knew was that the alarm of danger screamed inside her as the clouds began to darken ominously. This began to worry her as she tried to have the children walk a bit faster and tried to reach back home after playing in the park for about two hours.

Unfortunately, it was inevitable.

A chilling laughter echoed around the empty streets and Jun paled upon the possibilities. She tried to deny it and ordered the children to run. She could see their fear, all but Dai, who wore a familiar determined expression as he protectively held onto Kiya's and Iro's hand. She and Dai kept the children going, especially Ken, Aniita and Setsu, whom for some reason looked paler compared to everyone in the group and much more fearful. This worried her and made sure to keep them closer to her because she could see them getting weaker as the cold, chilling laughter came closer.

"Keep going! Don't stop running!" Jun shouted, upon the sudden strong breeze.

"Come on guys! Keep runnin'!" Dai encouraged, which seemed to help everyone from their fears.

But they weren't able to stay away from _him_ for long.

" **Deadly Gaze!** "

Everything after that attack became a blur to Jun. All she remember was the unbearable pain and the loud screams from the children. She felt weak, and faintly heard herself scream out in pain. Something wet and sticky crawled down from her forehead toward her chin. Burns and pain spread rapidly around her body.

"Auntie Jun!"

"Mom!"

"Please…Mom!"

"Get up Auntie Jun!"

"Please!"

"Don't die!"

The familiar chilled laughter was louder than ever. "You cannot help her, humans. She's gotten the full blast of my attack," A cold, cruel voice said with insane pleasure for her pain.

"Who are you?" She heard Dai demanded.

Weakly, she slowly opened her eyes and saw all of the children standing in front of her with Dai in front of them all.

"I'm known as Duskmon," The dark warrior, Duskmon, smirked.

Her eyes widened in horror. She, Miko, and Zumi had grown to know a lot of Digimon just in case they ever encounter any of them. Jun could not believe her eyes or her ears upon the familiar Digimon. For this was the very Digimon that tortured and hurt her husband since he started his adventure as a DigiDestine! For this was the dark and corrupted version of Koichi's Spirit Digimon, Löweemon.

"E-everyone…" Jun said weakly, and groaned at the amount of pain just to talk or even breathe! "R-r-run!"

"What?" Dai shouted, looking back at Jun with a shocked expression. "I'm not leavin' y' here with th's guy!"

"You should listen to her," Duskmon chuckled that send shivers down Jun's spine.

Dai turned back toward Duskmon and, if Jun knew how much Dai was like his father, he glared at the corrupted Spirit of Darkness. "No! Y' hurt my family and scared my sister and friends…there is no way I'm lettin' y' get anywhere near Auntie Jun 'r anyone else!" He shouted.

' _Dai-chan…'_ Jun's eyes soften upon the boy's loyalty and kindness.

Duskmon merely laughed loudly in amusement. A very cold, rough, and cruel amusement ran upon that laughter that grabbed Jun's heart in fear. She could see that the rest of the children shiver upon the chilled laughter, especially from those vicious red eyes.

"I'm not here for _her_ , child as much as it would exact my revenge toward _him_ ," Duskmon smirked. "I'm here for _you!_ "

Jun's eyes widened. _'Oh no! How could I've forgotten?'_ She thought, and felt herself panic over the safety for Takuya's son. _'Dai-chan's been_ their _target from the start! Of course Duskmon would be after Dai-chan! What am I going to do, and how is Duskmon still alive?'_

"What?" Dai gasped, sounding surprised.

"You don't know?" Duskmon looked amused.

"Know what?" Jun heard her son, Setsu, demanded coldly.

"So you don't know. How interesting. Either way, I'm only here for the boy and no one else!" Duskmon said, and charged toward Dai.

Everything became a blur. She did not realize when or how she managed to stand before the children and try to protect Dai from being captured by a Digimon, again. By the raged and frustrated expression crossed into those terrifying eyes, she knew she was not making it easy for him. She did not allow her fear to over-rule her, but let the love and care for her children, nephew, and her friends' children take over. She was _not_ about to lose any of them by this Digimon!

"Move aside, human!" Duskmon shouted, and painfully shoved her aside with his dangerously wolf-looking, cannon-like hands.

"AUNTIE JUN!"

"MOM!"

Jun winced and let out a painful cry when she was hit against the wall. She was soon held by the neck, which made her gasp by the sudden lack of oxygen.

"You will not interfere _again_!" She heard Duskmon growl.

The next thing she knew, she was suddenly thrown on the pavement floor. The floor cracked and she let out a painful scream when she felt her head begin to crack in pain. She could taste the horrible copper liquid of her blood. She gasped and chocked upon tasting her own blood. Jun could barely move and faintly noticed her body shook uncontrollably.

"MOM! Leave her alone!"

Her heart almost stopped and her blood run cold when she heard the familiar voice gave out the most heart retching painful scream and yelp.

"SETSU!"

Her eyes, once blur, quickly regained her vision to see the most terrifying sight. She watched helplessly as Duskmon's hands and extra eyes began to glow ominously, and she felt dread and fear spread through her heart.

" **Deadly Gaze!** " Duskmon shouted, and he unleashed a powerful energy beams toward her son.

"NOOOOOOO! SETSU!"

**_BOOOOMMMM!_ **

She coughed violently, and she tried to look for any sign of her only son. It was not long until she finally found him, but what she saw made her cry and scream. There in a small crater was the bloody, injured body of her precious younger child. She could hear her daughter's mirrored cries and her nephew's scream of sorrow upon her injured son.

She didn't have time to even move, or check her son, when she was suddenly lifted up by her painfully bruised neck. She winced upon the rough pressure around her very sensitive neck. She was soon met upon those cruel red eyes.

"Now you're next," Duskmon said with a pleasured smirk plastered in his lips, and made her get the full view of his sharp red fangs.

"AUNTIE JUN!"

"MOM!"

"NO!"

" **Lunar Plasma!** "

" _NOOOOOOOO!_ "

She knew nothing more but complete darkness. For pain infused inside her upon the deadly attack from his husband's corrupted Spirit Digimon. She didn't realize herself screaming louder than ever or how violent her body shook. It wasn't long till she found herself not being able to breathe. It didn't take long until she finally lost consciousness and drown in the pit of darkness.

* * *

 

" _I see you've finally extinguished the whole Yami Knights," The shadowed Digimon, who was hidden from view, said with a monotone voice._

_His scarlet-flamed eyes glared with hatred at the Digimon before him. For this Digimon was the main cause of the Digital World's suffering, pain, and terror. The Digimon before him was the source of his hatred and pain during the past years of this bloodshed war._

" _You don't see surprised," He said coldly as he quickly Digivolved to his most powerful level._

 _The shadowed Digimon chuckled darkly. "How can I when I discovered who your parents are, or should I say –_ were _,"_

_He tensed and growled. How did his enemy found out about his parents? It was the most kept and hidden secret he hid deep within. He never told anyone about it. Not even his most closest friends and lover knew of this secret._

_Much to his annoyance, a smirk took in place upon his foe's lips. He growled upon the amusement his enemy was feeling._

" _Yes…I know all about your hidden secret you kept hidden from everyone. Not only them, but also the_ rest _of your family," His enemy said, and his smirk broadened even further._

_His eyes widened, but hid his fear and horror being expressed._

" _How? How can you possibly know all of this?" He roared with a dangerous growl. He can feel a bit of his power start to show a bit of his golden aura from his rage._

" _You know why…you knew since the very beginning! You can't deny it any longer!" His dark enemy growled. "No one is around any longer for you to deny the truth that you've figured out long ago!"_

_No…_

… _as much as he hated to admit it – his enemy was right. He cannot deny the truth any longer. He had to face it especially should he ever wished to defeat this Digimon._

" _I won't deny that I knew all along," He admitted with gritted teeth. "But that doesn't stop me from destroying you!"_

_His enemy just smirked. They both knew this was the final battle to decide the fate of the Digital World._

" ** _Loyalty's Chaos of Courage!_** _"_  

" ** _Betrayal's Terror of Darkness!_** _"_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Chapter 00 Part 2 folks! FINALLY! I thought I'll never finish this! Yay! =^-^= Hoped you all enjoyed it! Quite sad and tragic! I'm shocked myself by how I wrote the whole Duskmon coming back and all.
> 
> Anyway, this is the last part of the prologue! Horray! What happened to all of the children? What about Jun? o.O Did Setsu-chan survive Duskmon's attack? How in Kami-sama's name did Duskmon come back to life! How will Dai and friends escape Duskmon? Find out next time on Soul Bonds!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter of my long Digimon story! This definitely took a lot of planning. So far from what I have planned this story will go up over 200 chapters. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
